I Meant To Do That
by hannaby
Summary: These best friends are out for one day and Gabriella 'means' to do many things, as well as Troy. - Troyella oneshot.


**Disclaimer; **I own nothing, but the plot.

**Rated; **K+

-

**I Meant To Do That  
**By: _-j'adore la hannah._

_-_

I love Saturdays. It's the day I get to hang out with you. We've been neighbors and best friends since I moved here in the eighth grade. We would get together at such random times that you had an idea to officially hang out every Saturday - just us - naming it the 'Troy and Gabriella Day'. Anyhow, I got ready early this morning, hyped to know where you had planned to go since it was your turn to choose this weekend.

You told me we were going spend an afternoon at the beach. Exciting, much? Yeah.

I know you knew I loved with going there, but we've been so caught up in everything else, we never had a chance to drive down.

Your arms are wrapped around my waist from behind and I feel your breath on my neck. It's comforting to be in your arms. I could say if anybody took a picture of our position, we'd look like an actual couple.

If only...

That was the bogus part of our relationship was that all we were ever gonna be was friends. You title me as your best friend. I title you as mine. Whenever we get teased about 'loving' each other or .. anything like that, you'd get all tense and try to coolly laugh it off. I'm so tired of it, but I'm too afraid to try and take that step.

And you probably feel that way too - to just be friends.

Everything about you just amazes me. You're so cute, so incredible. I love the way you rub the back of your neck when you're nervous and how you bite your lip when you think you do something wrong. The way you laugh and talk to me is so natural. You don't feel wimpy for having a girl as a best friend.

I think I'm in love with you.

"You smell good."

I'm pulled out of my thoughts. My head snaps back to glance at you with a blank look that said '_What the hell?_'

You just make a face at me, "Hey, hey... stop eying me. I'm just telling you. It's a compliment. You might wanna wipe that expression off your face." You bury your face into my back, "I hope you're joking with me."

I shake my head, "Nah. I meant to do that." I could tell your shoulders drooped and you shrugged.

"Are we going to sit here all day, Bolton?" You tell me you hate playing the 'Last Name Game' and I simply giggle, "Sorry, Troy boy."

You huff and tell me you hate that name too. "I meant to do that as well!" My tone is sing-song and your breathing goes heavy through the fabric of my tanktop. I shiver, "Troy... are you angry with me?"

I screech when you pick me up and throw me about. "You, _Montez_, are about to get very wet!" Still screaming, I punch your shoulders to get you to let me to my feet and sigh in relief when you set me down. "You're such a loser!"

Your beautiful cobalt eyes blink at me and you beam, "I'm your loser."

I rolled my eyes and we start to walk, snuggling into each other. My hand finds a way through your golden brown locks sweetly, then smacked your head at your ridiculous statements as a joke. I throw my head back in laughter afterward, "I meant to do that, too."

You're still grinning at me. "You mean to do a lot of stuff." A light laugh passes your lips and I glare jokingly, "_So_?"

I giggle when you kiss my cheek. "I'm sorry. You must be bored with me, Brie. I hope this doesn't ruin Troy and Gabriella Day." I shake my head at your words, "Never."

My finger traced along your jawline after you pull our bodies together. I begin humming softly to myself, grinning through it all. Flinging your head back, you let out a groan and press our foreheads together. "Stop singing, please. I need you quiet for a second."

I raise my right eyebrow in curiosity, "And why is that?"

A shock swam through my body when I feel myself pushed down to the sand, you on top of me. The grainy texture is cool against my skin and I smile sweetly up at you. Your head floats down closer to my level and the 'centimeters far' feeling kills me. My arms snake around your neck and I see you close your eyes to where I can no longer see your blue orbs, "T-Troy ..?"

"Yeah, Brie?" You respond with a husky voice and get quiet.

Next thing I know, your fine lips are against my chapped ones. You were starting out slow and gentle, just what I liked. The movement of your mouth soon almost bruises mine and your minty freshness burns my taste buds. The contact was vehement, strong, passionate. It felt heavenly, like I've longed this moment and I have. Your hand is shakily traveling up and down my sides and I hold in a gasp when your tongue brushes across my bottom lip. The emplacement didn't seem very intimate at all though.

I felt idiotic to have my eyes still closed five seconds after you pulled away from me. Then I look up at you and you just show off your pearly whites. I'm confused, honestly. I didn't exactly see it coming ..

"W-why'd you just - .."

Your chuckle is almost velvet-like and I melt when you speak. "I meant to do that."

-


End file.
